Detecting anomalies in a driving environment accurately and promptly are required when deploying self-driving technology. Systems and methods for developing, training, and proving algorithms for detecting anomalies or road hazards in a driving condition have been studied. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20170083794 A1 entitled “Virtual, Road-Surface-Perception Test Bed” is directed to a method for testing the performance of one or more anomaly-detection algorithms based on sensor data output by a virtual sensor modeling the behavior of an image sensor.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.